The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Karma Thalia`. The female parent of `Karma Thalia` is a variety known as `Fuchsiana` and the male parent is the variety known as `Stratos` both of which are unpatented undistributed varieties.